


Медицинские процедуры

by Umbridge



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания: написано на kusabiton по заявке «01-08. Рауль/Катце. Рауль решительный, Катце не менее упрямый. Любой сюжет. Юст. Без драм. Happy end. Можно юмор»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Медицинские процедуры

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: написано на kusabiton по заявке «01-08. Рауль/Катце. Рауль решительный, Катце не менее упрямый. Любой сюжет. Юст. Без драм. Happy end. Можно юмор»

— Тебе осталось жить пять лет, но я хочу попробовать изменить твое будущее, Катце.

Катце вздрагивает, смотрит на Ама. Сегодня тот впервые назвал его по имени. Ам стоит к нему спиной, проверяет готовность аппарата, ничем не выдавая заинтересованности. 

— Согласен? — Ам поворачивается, и Катце в который раз отмечает, что блонди действительно созданы прекрасными. Он почти привык к этому, когда имел дело с Минком, но Ам другой — мощнее, выше. И у него другой цвет волос — теплый и настоящий. Катце ловит себя на том, что думает о господине Аме в неправильном ключе и невольно тянется к сигаретам. Но сигарет нет, потому что на Катце только брюки.

— Так что? — Ам вопросительно поднимает брови. Не спрашивает, а утверждает. Катце ухмыляется в ответ. Ему хочется закрыться, он никогда ни перед кем не раздевался, если только в Гардиан, но это было давно. Он недолюбливает свое тело и предпочитает его прятать. И теперь он остро ощущает свою наготу.

— Ладно, — наконец произносит Катце, и его слова звучат неожиданно дерзко. Неожиданно даже для него самого. — Я хочу жить, господин Ам. Как все. Делайте, что считаете нужным, если вам угодно.

Ему хочется поклониться. Унижаться перед блонди — рефлекс, но Катце сдерживает себя. Сейчас они могут обойтись без церемоний, и если он сможет переступить через дрессуру, дальше станет легче. Ам смотрит на него, долго, тяжело, и Катце думает, что оба они изменились после Дана Бан. Не прошло еще и месяца с тех пор, как Катце рыдал, осыпая пеплом свитер и колени, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Рыдал от безнадежности, от бессмысленной жалости и боли. А потом Рауль Ам пригласил его к себе, обсудить случившееся, узнать подробности. Катце видел, что тому важно знать правду. И вот теперь Ам снова позвал его, на этот раз – Катце подозревал – в качестве благодарности за информацию. Осмотреть и помочь. 

— Я рад, — Ам улыбается, едва заметно, одними губами, но Катце снова хочется курить. Он размышляет — а не попросить ли разрешения надеть куртку. 

— Зачем вам это? Ради него? — Катце делает неопределенное движение головой, словно указывает сквозь стены башни Эос в сторону Дана Бан. 

— Да. Во-первых. А во-вторых, ради себя. Ты мне интересен, я пока не знаю чем, — он снова демонстрирует что-то, напоминающее улыбку, потом подходит почти вплотную, закрепить датчики. – Но обязательно выясню. Имей ввиду, для некоторых исследований тебе придется раздеваться полностью. Не сегодня. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Катце, преодолевая ужас. Безропотно позволяет ему закрепить холодные присоски, прикрывая глаза, когда горячие пальцы касаются кожи. Удивительно, что руки у Ама теплые. Катце никогда не прикасался ни к одному блонди и ему всегда было любопытно, каковы они на ощупь. Соски твердеют, и Катце раздражает и смущает простая физиологическая реакция на холод. Или на жар?

Ам заканчивает, отходит к аппаратам. Машины монотонно гудят, Катце с интересом рассматривает изображения на голографических экранах. Интересно, где на этих картинках написано, жить ему или умереть? Он не понимает и никак не может успокоиться — чувствует себя слишком уязвимым. Чтобы унять сердцебиение, переводит взгляд на волосы Ама, волнистые, буйные. 

— Все, можешь встать, — Ам подходит, снимает датчики, и Катце кажется, конечно, просто кажется, что его прикосновения нежнее и осторожнее. — Тебе стоит отказаться от стимуляторов и наркотических средств любого другого действия. Курить тоже стоит меньше, — сейчас лицо Ама так близко, и Катце с любопытством вглядывается в него, приоткрыв глаза — есть ли изъяны? — Ты нервничал, пока я проводил исследование. Почему?

Катце медлит с ответом, рассматривая Ама из-под ресниц.

— Я не могу раздеться… сразу. Простите, — отвечает холодно, старательно скрывая смущение. 

— Я дам тебе время, — голос Ама звучит почти нежно, и Катце понимает, что тот добьется своего.

* * *

Катце хорошо сложен, для бывшего фурнитура это в порядке вещей, и Рауль в который раз думает, что красота становится полнее, когда ее обладателю давно минуло двадцать. Он специально не смотрит на Катце, когда тот одевается, он ученый и ему нужен результат. 

Но когда Катце торопливо застегивает куртку и собирается уйти, Рауль понимает, что не хочет провести вечер один. Мысли, тяжелые, темные, наваливаются на него с новой силой, бьются в голове. Он вспоминает шахматы, в которые больше не играет, вспоминает разговоры, которые теперь не с кем вести. Вспоминает долгие годы и каждый день по отдельности, которые не в силах забыть, не может привыкнуть к одиночеству. А главное не видит в нем смысла.

— Катце…

Катце останавливается, рука с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой замирает. 

— Если тебе интересно понаблюдать за моей работой, ты можешь остаться.

Катце молчит несколько бесконечных секунд. Рауль не видит его лица, ему и не надо. Он не умеет читать по глазам. 

— Спасибо, господин Ам, — Катце подносит сигарету к губам. — Если не помешаю, я посижу вот тут, — он опускается в кресло, прямой и тонкий, закидывает ногу на ногу. 

Рауль ухмыляется. Ясон был для них силой притяжения, вовлекая всех в свою орбиту. И вот теперь, когда они оба остались без стержня, им хочется найти новую опору. Друг в друге, к примеру. Почему бы и нет?


End file.
